


The Good Ending

by Cakesandwaffles



Series: Unsteady main story and alternate endings [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Unsteady main story and alternate endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



Corin opened his eyes to come face to face with Din. In Din’s arms, he held the sleeping green child Corin loved so much, and a bright eyed laughing Jema. Tears of joy spilled from Corin's eyes as he rushed towards Din.

“The child brought her back. As far as the doctor is concerned, she was a surrogate for us.” Corin gently took Jema in his arms, stroking her soft cheek with his pointer finger.

“Thank you. Let’s go home.” Din wrapped his arm around Corin’s shoulder, and led him to the Razor Crest.


End file.
